Network communications, such as through the Internet, have changed the way people communicate. For example, Internet communications, such as e-mail, instant messaging, web-based chat, etc, have become the primary modes of communication in many settings, being preferred over traditional mail, and even conventional telephones in some cases. Via these emerging modes of communications, a variety of products and services are offered to users. However, among other difficulties, providers of such products and services have a difficult time attracting users while also providing quality service and support.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.